Scattered Pieces Made Whole
by ReleaseThePanic
Summary: Life is short


**Scattered Pieces Made Whole**

**Sara was a young teen with heart problems that would sometimes bring her to the hospital for proper care. Even though she suffers so much for a child, a smile was always seen on her delicate face and her emerald eyes permanently have a twinkle in them. Her goal, before she dies, is to bring happiness in everybody's life. She stays constantly active by dancing, which she says is her spiritual gift from the Lord. Her mother fears that if she dances too much she will be forever stuck in the hospital, but that doesn't stop or scare Sara one bit.**

**Every morning when the sun rises, she thanks the Lord for her life, friends, family, teachers and her Sunday school teacher, Mrs. Froze. She also asks for the strength to make it through another day. Then she rises from her bed, quickly gets dress and heads downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast she goes downstairs to play worship music and begins her dancing.**

**That how it was for her morning schedule, but she never expected that her dancing will actually change someone's life…**

**Chapter 1**

** Sara smiled as she watched the sky spin above her; she didn't have to worry about getting dizzy cause she loves to whirl around in her dance. Laughter pour from her mouth as the soft grass tickled her bare feet and the feel of the breeze play with her golden-brown hair. **

**She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize the mysterious form watching her from his perch in the tress that spread on the right side of the field. Sharp, cobalt blue eyes follow her every move and a small smile formed on his normally straight face. In his view she was definitely an angel from heaven. **

** "Sara," a high pitched voice called, "You're gonna be late for school again."**

** She stopped her twirling and fell to the ground still laughing hysterically as she waited for her world to stop spinning. Once everything was back to normal, she slipped back on her sandals and stood up. Her friend shook her head in disbelief.**

** "I don't understand how you can be laughing when your doctors say you going to die in a couple of years."**

** "Kitty, how can I not laugh? The Lord's grace kept me alive all these years and it is time to celebrate," Sara explained to her friend as they walked side-by-side to school.**

"**So are you nervous about the Socials test on World War 1 and 2?" her pinked haired friend change the subject as they neared the school.**

"**Kinda, but I am more nervous about the health exam in Home Ec," Sara answered honestly.**

"**You'll score high marks, I just know it."**

**Sara smiled at that remark and nodded.**

"**You are right I shouldn't worry about it. Besides why should I be when I have a friend who is always right."**

**They laughed and went to their lockers after entering the greyish-white building. Kitty thought that the school board should change the colors of the dull looking school. Sara had laughed and asks what kind of colors. Her spunky friend had replied blue and pink, which made them laugh even harder.**

**Sara and Kitty walked into the classroom together and took seats near the large window that overlooks the school's gym field. Then after the second bell rang the teacher came in and told them to read their silent reading for the morning. Kitty pulled out some anime comics while Sara began reading the novel called I Know Why the Angels Dance by Bryan Davis.**

**He followed the girls quietly to the school. When they went inside the building, he hustled towards the trees and silently observed Sara watching her every move. He couldn't help the fact that he was obsessed with her, she handled everything that was thrown at her with grace and forgiveness. No matter how hard life is, she always had a smile on her smooth face. Her eyes never lost their sparkle and her kindness was unending.**

**He frowned as he remembers the day he followed her to the hospital. That was the day Sara and her parents found out that she didn't have much longer to live. Her parents were crying and kissing their daughter, but she had smiled and said if the Lord wants me home I will not hesitate nor be afraid to join him. That was when he thought of a perfect nickname for her, Star, because she shined like a star when she dances.**

_**Soon, Star, you and I will finally meet face to face, **_**he told her silently in his mind as he watched her from his spot, **_**then you can tell me how to find the peace you have.**_

**The bell rang to change classes and he watched as Sara stood up from her desk. She paused and slowly looked out the window. Emerald green eyes met his cobalt eyes and to him it felt like time froze. **

** She saw him, her unidentified guardian angel, who was always watching her from a distance. The contact made her heart jump and her breathing came to a halt. He was breath-taking with his dark blue eyes, short brown hair and leather jacket. It was his eyes that captured her heart; they were windows of his soul, it showed pain and sorrow. She felt pity towards him even though she barely knew him. He must have suffered a lot in his past and now was doing his best to cover it up with a stern face.**

** Next thing she knew was that Kitty was waving her hands in front of her face. She blinked and her mysterious stranger was gone from sight. **

** "Earth to Sara. Hey, are you okay?" **

"…**what?"**

"**Jeeze, you scared me. For a minute there I thought you were having a heart attack. "**

"**Sorry, Kitty. I thought I saw someone, but it could have been my imagination."**

"**Whatever you do, don't freak me out like that again, deal?"**

"**Deal," she agreed as they shook hands.**

_**Who was that strange man and why has he been stalking me? Was that a smile I saw on his stern face when we caught eye contact?**_

**These thoughts swirled around her mind as she made her way towards her next class where Mrs. Meyers teaches Math. It was not her favorite subject, but she couldn't complain. Her teacher was always willing to help with the harder questions or the confusing equations. **

_** How long has he been watching me?**_** Was her last thought before the bell rang and the class began…**

**Chapter 2**

** He blinked and shook his head trying to understand what just happened. **_**It's like she sensed my presence. Knew that I was observing her. But how can that be? Something about her eyes draws me towards her, wanting to know more.**_

__**Moving like a shadow he jumped out of the tree and ran behind the school almost colliding with a student who has her nose stuck in a hard cover book, not really caring or watching where she was walking. **

** "Watch it," she snapped not even looking up to see who it was.**

** He growled a curse under his breathe and slide past the bookworm making his way to another tree closer to the window of Sara's next class. **

** Sara was trying to keep up with her teacher's notes when she sensed something that made shivers travel up her spin and her heart race. The angel was watching again, she can feel his stare on her back. Trying to ignore the feeling she continued her note taking and concentrating on what Mrs. Meyers was teaching. Without fully releasing it she let her eyes wander towards the window and jumps in shock when she noticed how close he was this time.**

** "Sara? Are you alright?" her friend hissed.**

** All she could do is nod, her voice has completely left her and her mouth was desert dry. Kitty raised an eyebrow not fully convinced before focusing back on the white board. Sara slowly faced the front again hoping that no one else noticed her display of fear. She mumbled a quick prayer under her breath that the Lord will give her courage and help her ignore the stranger that has been following her daily.**

** He frowned to himself when he noticed that his presence cause her to fear, but then he chuckled. He liked the way she would squirm when he watched her, it excites him wanting to see what other reactions come out of her. He longs to touch and breathe in her sweet aroma while running his fingers through her long beautiful soft silky hair. He must be patient because one of these days she will come to him and then his heart will be satisfied.**

** There was one problem that didn't cure to him until now, her overly protective friend. That girl was always there keeping a watchful eye on his Star making sure that she doesn't exhaust herself. There has got to be a way to rid of the annoying blonde-like girl and he would find one. **

** His Star shuddered again as if she can hear his thoughts making a smirk appear on his face. He definitely likes this.**

** School finally ended for the week and Sara couldn't wait to get home and spend the weekend dancing and baking. She skipped towards her house when the sensation returns this time stronger. It's like she can feel his breath on her neck causing her heart to race faster than usual. She placed a hand over the spot where her heart is and tried to calm it down before she awakes in the hospital. Turning around slowly with eyes searching on either side hoping to catch him. Disappointment hit her like a wave when she couldn't see him, but she secretly knew he was around. Shaking herself out of her trance she faced the front and entered her house.**

** "Mom! Dad!" she called cheerfully, "I'm home!"**

** Strangely enough only silence could be heard not very usual but she shrugged it off knowing they've either gone out grocery shopping or working. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a snack out of peanut butter and crackers. She checked the fridge to see if any note was left by her parents explaining where they are. A small sticky note read 'Gone out. Be back soon. Love Mom and Dad'. **

** Smiling to herself she dashes downstairs, places a CD in the player and cranks the volume until she was surrounded by the sweet harmony. Her body caught the flow of the music and dances to the beat. Twirling and spinning around causing her skirt to twist with her making her feel beautiful. She laughed as she felt her feet glide here and there. **

** After a while her heart couldn't handle the pressure and she feel over onto her side gasping like a fish out of water for breath. Pain tightened in her chest making her wheeze and cry out in agony. She screamed waiting for someone to hear her.**

_**Oh Lord, am I going to die?**_

**The next thing she knew strong arms lifted her from the floor and cuddled her close to a warm body. Her angel had heard her cries, came to the rescue and now is trying to chase away her misery. She wondered how he was able to enter her house when she locks the front door. She opened her mouth to ask but instead of speaking a moan escaped. **

"**Shhh, try not to speak, Star," a rich velvet voice commanded gently, "Rest, my sweet dove."**

**His voice calmed her shaky body and she closed her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep…**

**Chapter 3**

**Darkness and silence became her companions not knowing if she would have seen the dawn of another day. She doesn't know how long she has been trapped in this formless space deep within her mind. Not knowing the time or the date. The last thing she remembers is sharp increasing agony pulsing in her chest. **

**Sara's POV**

** I am stuck in the cold dark world. I want out! **

**Suddenly light pierces the darkness and it begins to peel back like a curtain in front of a stage ready to show a performance. **

**A scene began to play as more light and color created the shape of a young lady standing on the edge of the cliff! It looks as if she was testing her balance for I could see her slightly leaning forward. She had long sun-kissed hair flowing in the breeze adorn with a crown of flowers. Light covers her body like a royal robe.**

**I viewed the ocean's powerful waves crashing against the sharp rocks far below. Sweet laughter filled the air coming from the girl causing her eyes as blue as forget-me-nots to sparkle with excitement. **

"**The sea calls," she spoke an in soft voice that floated on the wind, "Will you answer the song of love?"**

**I blinked and stared at her in wonder and confusion. She couldn't have been talking to me. She is not even looking at me.**

**Without hesitation she did a swan dive off the ledge! I wanted to scream but my voice was lost. All I could do is pray that the Lord will protect her.**

**Before she hit the water a sudden transformation took place. The light around her body spread down across her legs and vanish leaving a dolphin like tail behind. The girl was singing a song; I could not understand the meaning of its words. With a soft splash she landed in the ocean disappearing under for a moment then surfaced and waved her tail at me. It's almost as if she is beckoning me to join her.**

**She was right, the sea is calling for me to jump and forget all my sorrows, worries and pains in life. To forget my friends and family. To become one with the ocean. **

**I leaned over and was mesmerized by the dominant surges of the ocean. The mermaid laughed again and waved at me.**

"**Jump in!" she called, "Jump in!"**

**Every member in my body wanted to obey the mermaid's wishes and it took every fiber of strength within me to ignore the call. I finally understood! The ocean meant death and I wasn't ready to give up fighting. Until the Lord calls me by name to come home I will not allow myself to give into the power of death.**

"**Sara," a voice from a faraway distanced pleaded, "Come back to us. Please come back to us…Lord, don't take my baby...Oh please come home, my daughter…"**

** The sound of a heart monitor slowly beeping filled her ears and she struggled to lift her eye lids that felt glued shut. Forcing her eyes open she took in her surroundings, she was in a white room with different machines. An oxygen mask covers her mouth and nose to help her breathe. **

** "A hospital?" her voice sounded course, her throat was parched and she long for water.**

** "Sara," her mother's voice called from the far left corner, "Thank God, you're awake."**

** "How long was I asleep?"**

** "For two months," her dad replied, "the doctors almost gave up, fearing you were dead."**

** She blinked and mouthed the words in shock. **

_**Two months? That's not possible. It felt only a couple of days.**_

**Her mom was wiping away tears and smile while her dad brushed her hair back from her face. She searched the room hoping to get a glimpse of her guardian angel, but if he was there he was probably hiding.**

"**What are you looking for?" **

"**Nothing. I'm thirsty."**

**Her mother went out into the hall calling for a nurse, her voice fading away. Sara closed her tired eyes and waited patiently. Her dad also left whispering that he was just going to talk to the doctor in the hall.**

**Damien silently watched Sara's chest rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing. Relief spread through his mind when she finally opened her eyes to reveal those beautiful jades. He wanted to reveal himself and hold her tightly in his embrace but fought the feeling away knowing there will be many questions. He defiantly didn't want to explain himself to any of them. Oh but she was so beautiful like a winter rose, so fragile that she might break apart if handle roughly. **

**He closed his eyes and pushed those thoughts away. He needed to focus on his task. Finally defeating those intriguing emotions, he reopened his eyes and smirk dangerously before disappearing into the shadows that concealed his escape.**

**He was almost out of view when he heard Sara gasp and knew instantly that she saw him. Gritting his teeth and glance towards her direction and wink at her causing her to blush. **

"**Thank you," she quietly said, "I know you are the one that rescue me."**

**He nodded and vanished before her parents return.**


End file.
